


A Mistake That Could End Everything

by Flame_storm12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Sam and Colby au, Witch’s Forest, Youtuber AU, haunted forests, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_storm12/pseuds/Flame_storm12
Summary: Keith and Lance stay overnight in the haunted witches forest for 24 hours. They have invited their friends Hunk and Pidge to go with them. But what happens when Keith becomes too curious and runs off by himself?





	1. WITCH’S FOREST: Found Key to HAUNTED Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of two youtubers, Sam and Colby. They do videos like exploring abandoned places and overnight challenges. Everything they do is legal. Since they have gotten in trouble with the law a couple times, they take extra precautions and I highly recommend checking them out if you haven’t already! They are currently doing a series based around the Witches Forest. So far there are three parts, and that’s what this story is going to be about.  
> Also:
> 
> Lance is Sam  
> Keith is Colby  
> Pidge is Jake  
> Hunk is Corey

 

* * *

Lance sighed. “So you think we should do it? For some reason, I just feel like, I don’t know... we got so many sketchy vibes last time I don’t know if we should. But, we can at least, maybe call her, figure out what it is and then decide if we want to film it or not.”  ~~~~

“See what she has to say,” Keith said as a clarification of Lance’s words.

“So we’re going to be calling Jennifer from the Stanley Hotel that you guys watched a couple weeks ago, and hopefully the offer is still on the table,” Lance basically mumbled, speaking to the camera being held in Keith’s hands. 

Lance chewed on his finger nervously as his phone rang. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

 

“Hi, uh, is this Jennifer?”

”Yes this is she.” 

“Sweet so, about that forest... is that, like was that like a legit offer?” 

“Keith and I have been talking over the past couple of weeks and we wanted to know if maybe tomorrow or later this week we could meet up?” 

“Yeah, we can meet up.” 

“Ok well then...,” Lance laughed nervously and looked at Keith who laughed a little as well. They already found this girl odd, and the fact she had agreed so quickly only added to their suspicions. “Maybe tomorrow or something we’ll schedule a time and then meet up and stuff like that.” 

“Yeah we’ll figure it out.” 

Sweet, alright, I’ll talk to you then.” 

“Ok.”

Lance hung up the phone and repeated the word. He shared a nervous smile with Keith. That girl gave them the creeps.

”Every single time we talk to her it’s so  awkward, I don’t understand.” Keith said from behind the camera. Lance made a motion with his hands for Keith to hand over the camera, and the shot changed so only Keith was on screen now. 

“I guess it’s official like if it sounds cool and it’s just as scary or whatever as the Stanley Hotel we’ll go?” Lance questioned. 

“Yeah, I mean, we got to make some content somehow man.” Keith said, sillily shaking his head back in forth in front of the camera.

”I just don’t know if I trust that.” 

 

* * *

 

After doing their intro and explaining their game plan, which included getting their friends Pidge and Hunk to join them, they rushed over to Pidge’s apartment. After Keith knocked on the door, Pidge appeared. A few seconds after seeing them, she closed the door, causing Lance to laugh. 

The next shot was inside Pidge’s apartment. After Pidge made a very inappropriate joke which included her moaning while her and Keith were both in a giant cardboard box, Lance walked to the door pretending to leave. Keith laughed. 

“Pidge it’s kinda rude to make sexual jokes about someone when their boyfriend is in the room.” Lance said huffing, pretending to be mad.  

“Oops, I had no idea.” Pidge replied sarcastically.

Keith laughed again, and Lance thought he’d never heard a better sound in his life. 

* * *

 

The next shot was of the three of them in a car. Lance was holding the camera, holding it like you would to take a selfie so that all three of them could be seen. Keith was driving, and Lance was in the passenger’s seat. Pidge sat in the back.  

“So we’re on our way to a meeting spot. We’re gonna meet Jennifer in a creepy park.” Lance said smiling uneasily. 

“What if she has people waiting, and they’re just gonna jump out and kill us.” Keith asked, his eyes widening at his own scary thought.

Lance was quick to come up with a solution. “Well we can go by, look and see if anyone’s there first.” 

“Oh what if she’s just sitting there by herself.” 

Lance made a quick joke about her just hanging out at that park by herself, and then they were on their way again. 

* * *

“Hey!” Lance called to the dark figure sitting on a picnic table.

”What’s up?” Keith called a greeting from behind the camera. 

“Nice to see you again!” Lance said to Jennifer, going in for a hug. Despite his fear of her, he still wanted to be polite and friendly. 

“Nice to see you!” She replied, accepting the hug. 

After a quick, slightly awkward conversation, Lance decided to get down to business. (Unfortunately not to defeat the Huns) 

“Literally last time we talked you said something about your grandpa, or someone in your family, had a cabin here in California.” 

“Yeah, my grandpa. He has a cabin.” Jennifer clarified. 

Lance smiled anxiously. “Why is it called Witch’s Forest, not just National Forests or something like that, of California.” 

“Um well my grandpa’s told me a lot of stories about the place, but it’s kinda something you have to figure out yourself.” 

Lance looked at the camera and laughed nervously. Keith joined him, thinking she was joking. Lance looked back over at her. 

“Oh you’re serious.” 

Jennifer then told them the story of why everyone believed the cabin was haunted. It wasn’t the craziest story of hauntings they’d heard, but it was a story none the less. 

Pidge was now holding the camera, both Keith and Lance now in the shot. Lance looked across the table at Jennifer. “Ok on a scale from 1 to 10, would you say this is a good idea or are we gonna, like, die?” 

The camera panned to her and she hesitated in her answer. “Um, let’s just say it’s scarier than the Stanley Hotel,” she said, and nodded as though she was satisfied with her answer. She handed the key to the cabin over to Keith. 

Pidge gasped from behind the camera. “Oh my god, is that THE key?” Keith nodded. After a few shared nervous laughs, Jennifer spoke. 

“I actually have a friend there who can help you guys out. She’s like a Wiccan.”

Lance looked at her, baffled. “Wait, your friend lives in the forest? And she studies Witchcraft?” Jennifer nodded. “I’m starting to figure out why it’s called Witch’s Forest.”

They all talked a little bit more about why it would be called Witch’s Forest, then thanked Jennifer for letting them go to her cabin. Lance looked at the camera.

“Maybe we should call Hunk, see if he’s available.”

They hugged Jennifer one last time, then started to head for their car. But, Jennifer turned around and gave them one last warning.

“I haven’t been there in a while, so just be careful. Last time I was there it was pretty bad.” And with that, she turned around and walked off into the darkness.

They stood there in shocked silence, all sharing the same scared look, before slowly turning and heading to their car.

* * *

They went back to Keith and Lance’s shared apartment and discussed all that they had learned, including the information they had gotten from their Stanley Hotel series. They also rethought their plan, and gathered materials they would need for the trip.

One thing Keith and Lance were notorious for, were rituals. They couldn’t count the times they had attempted to contact a spirit. However, they wanted this time to be different. Also they knew Hunk would immediately reject going if they decided to do another satanic ritual. So they searched for ones that didn’t involve summoning, and FaceTimed Hunk.

“Brother!” Keith said as Hunk picked up the call, drawing the word out. Hunks phone was in the fridge, seeing as the angle they got was one of Hunk drinking a giant two liter of soda straight from the bottle. 

Hunk took a quick swig before replying, less enthusiastically, “Brother.” 

“Did you get Lance’s text about the Witch’s Forest?” Keith looked at the camera nervously, which Lance was now holding. Pidge was on the couch next to Keith.

”No?” 

Keith looked at Lance questioningly and asked him why he hadn’t texted him.

“I swear I did!” Lance defended himself.

”A random number’s trying to call me brother.” Hang interrupted their quarrel. 

”Brother hang up on that shit, brother.” Keith replied.

Lance gasped and put a hand over his heart. “Pumba not in front of the kids!”

Keith rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

“Wait, a random number is trying to call him...”

“OOOOHHHHHHH!” Keith, Lance, and Pidge all said in unison. 

“Why? Leave me alone. I don’t wanna talk about stuff like that.” Hunk was confused. What were these three gonna drag him into now? 

Keith looked behind the camera at Lance and whispered, “You tell him.” 

Pidge peeked over Keith’s shoulder at Lance. “Can I tell him?”

”Yeah you tell him.” The other two agreed. 

Pidge turned to the laptop. “Ok, we’re going to Witch’s Forest brother.” She said, drawing out the word ‘brother’ like Keith had. 

Nothing but silence filled the room before Keith was laughing because of a face Hunk had made and Pidge was making a siren-like noise with her mouth. Lance was the first to actually speak.

”We just called Jennifer and met up with her and you know how she was saying she has a random cabin in the woods.” 

Hunks slightly distorted voice came through the computer. “Yes?”

“She gave us the key.”

Hunk was in immediate denial. “No bro.” 

“She told us we could actually go.”

“Are you joking? You just met up with a girl, that we somehow met at the Stanley, she gave you a key, to a cabin in the woods, haunted by witches, and you’re gonna meet up with a witch?” Hunk said in disbelief.

Lance rubbed his forehead. “That does kinda sound bad.”

Pidge spoke up from her side of the couch, and Keith turned the camera so it was focused on her. “Hey we never said it was haunted by witches.” 

Lance now had the camera again and spoke. “We know a lot of information, and now we have a contact there, Pidge’s down, Keith’s down, I’m down, and we’re looking at going tomorrow or the next day, or maybe over the weekend.” 

The camera cut to the laptop screen as Keith was asking, “Are you down to go brother or not?” 

The camera then panned to Keith while Hunk responded. “No... guys think about it, really. It doesn’t sound safe.” 

“If you think about it, nothing we ever do sounds safe.” Pidge supplied helpfully.

Hunk sighed. “Bro this is a whole other level of not being safe.” 

“Does that mean you’re done exploring these places with us forever or is it just because this one is Witch’s Forest?” Keith asked, slightly scared for his answer. It had always been the four of them exploring these places for these types of videos, it wouldn’t be the same with just the three of them. 

“No I’ll continue to go, just not to this one.” The three on the coach breathed a collective sigh of relief. These videos and experiences wouldn’t be the same without Hunk. 

“Ok well we’re gonna go in the next couple of days or so, so if you change your mind let us know.” Lance said, pointing the camera towards the laptop. 

“Yeah ok. Bye guys.” Hunk said as he hung up the call. 

Keith sighed as he closed the laptop. “What are we gonna do we can’t go without him. It’s always been us four.” 

“We’re gonna have to.” Lance replied. 

To be continued...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to basically copy all the dialogue in the actual video but I strayed a couple times. I couldn’t help myself! Also this is gonna be five parts because there’s five videos. The video is called Witches Forest: Found Key to Haunted Cabin by Sam and Colby and I highly recommend you watch it just so this story makes a little more sense. If you’ve already watched it, perfect! Also the first video is only 17 minutes long and this chapter took me forever to write. The next video is 27 minutes and I already know I’m in it for the long haul.


	2. WITCH Gives Scary Death Warning: We’re In Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I wrote like half of this chapter and then it got deleted and I wanna kms :,))  
> Part 2 of this story based on the second video of Sam and Colby’s series on YouTube. Also, I try to write this story as closely to the video as I can, but sometimes I add in cute little klance moments because I can and it’s cute :)

Previously...

* * *

 

“Let’s just say it’s scarier than the Stanley Hotel.” 

 

“Oh my god, is that THE key?” 

 

* * *

 

“She gave you a key, to a cabin in the woods, haunted by witches, and you’re gonna meet up with a witch?” 

“Are you down to go brother or not?”

“No...” 

* * *

“All righty, we’re on the road boys.” Lance said from behind the camera. 

“Yup.” Pidge replied groggily as the camera turned towards her in the backseat.  

Lance turned the camera towards Keith, who was driving, before speaking. “How far is it actually, like, two hours?”

Keith rubbed his face, still sleepy. “Uh, it said on my map about an hour and a half.” 

“I feel like a piece of my heart is missing since Hunk’s not here.” Pidge mumbled.

Lance turned around to face her. “That is pretty sad.” 

“I’m honestly kind of in a weird mood right now. It just doesn’t feel the same.” Keith added. 

Lance sighed. “I texted him this morning saying, ‘Hey if you wanna go, here’s the address,’ and he didn’t even respond.” 

“We will keep Hunk in our hearts. He will be with us in spirit.” Pidge said, nodding her head as a confirmation of her own words. 

* * *

 

Lance’s phone rang, and he pointed the camera so the viewer could see who was calling. He gasped. “Look who’s calling!” 

“Huuuuunnnkkkk!” The three in the car screamed in unison as Hunk picked up the call.

Hunk was laying in his bed, only half his face showing. “I’ve been thinking bro.”

Keith and Lance shared an excited look.

Not being able to keep the smile from his voice Lance asked, “What’ve you been thinking about bro? Are you telling me good news?”

Hunk sighed. “If you guys can promise me, no seances, no bad stuff, I’ll go.”

”Fuck yeah!” Lance yelled, pumping a fist into the air. 

“Language!” Keith scolded, but he was smiling. Lance giggled and kissed his cheek. 

Keith was grinning from ear to ear as he turned his attention back to Hunk. “Wait so you’re coming?!”

”No I didn’t say- maybe. Listen. If you guys promise not to do the bad stuff-”

Keith cut him off before he could finish. “Hunk, we will not do anything bad. I’m gonna turn around and come pick you up right now.” 

Hunk was smiling now too. “Just cause it’s the squad I’ll do it.”

A chorus of excited yells could be heard inside the car. 

“Hunk’s back in the game!” Keith laughed, clapping his hands excitedly like a child. 

* * *

 

More excited yells could be heard from the car as they pulled up to Hunk’s apartment and he came into view. He did a silly little dance before getting into the car. 

“Let’s just act like we’re going to a cabin that’s not in a haunted woods. Don’t say Witch’s Forest, we’re just going to a cabin in the woods.” 

Lance turned the camera so that now he could be seen. “That just makes it sound even more creepy dude!” 

“It was not gonna be the same without you brother. We were all sad.” Keith said, looking in the rearview mirror at Hunk. 

Hunk smiled and in response said, “I was thinking about it a lot as I was going to bed, and I decided it would be weird if I didn’t go.”

The other three whooped and hollered again, quite unnecessarily Hunk thought, but he was smiling and laughing nonetheless. The camera cut off. 

* * *

 

 When the camera turned on again, the group of four were in a fast-food restaurant. Lance was still holding the camera. “So just to catch you guys up, we stopped and got some food, and we’re only about 10 minutes away from the forest.” 

Keith looked at the camera. “I’ve been texting this Wiccan, so hopefully we don’t die when we go meet up with her, but she wants us to go to her house.” He looked over at Hunk, waiting for his reaction. Lance turned the camera so Hunk’s face was in the shot, and Hunk gave it a suspicious look. 

“Lovely.” 

* * *

 “Hey.” Keith said as the door to the creepy house opened. The camera was pointed down for the time being to respect the woman’s privacy. 

“How’s it going?” She replied. 

After they all introduced themselves, she invited them inside. “If you don’t mind though, I am going to sage you.” She turned towards Lance and began saging him. “Have you been saged before?” 

“Like once or twice.” Lance replied, his arms held out to his sides. 

After they were all saged, they sat down at the dining table and began talking. They asked her how she knew Jennifer and asked questions about the area. 

Keith was the first one to ask a quite serious question, which in turn got a very serious answer. “Jennifer said it was haunted. Is that true?” 

The Wiccan replied almost instantly. “Well someone did die here.” Right after she said that, the glass door behind her opened. By itself.

”WHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?!?!??!??!?” Lance gasped, turning the camera to Hunk, who’s mouth was in a large ‘o’ shape. 

“Does that just happen?” Lance asked, nervous for the answer. 

As she was closing the door, the Wiccan replied, “It happens from time to time.” 

That calmed Lance’s nerves a little bit, but the event had spooked him. He was shaking slightly, and Keith took notice. Slipping it under the table, he wrapped his hand around Lance’s, giving it a firm, reassuring squeeze. Lance looked at him and smiled appreciatively. 

Taking a breath, Lance asked, “Do you know who died or how they died?” 

“It was, I believe, around the 60’s or so. They did not have heating in this house, so they had a propane stove they were using to heat the house and they died of carbon dioxide poisoning.” She said, nodding her head as Keith’s eyes widened and he gasped. 

Lance asked her another question. “Jennifer didn’t really tell us why it’s called Witch’s Forest. Do you know why?” 

“I’m not exactly sure. There are a lot of rituals and a lot of weird stuff that goes on in this area. It used to be owned by mobsters. I know there’s satanic rituals, and stuff like that.” 

Now it was Keith who asked her a question. “You would consider yourself a Wiccan?” 

“I would but I feel like it’s got a different perception than what you would think.”

Lance spoke again. ”Can you explain that to us?” 

“Well, I sort of like to live my life by moon cycles. So full moon would be a time of a lot of energy and creativity, whereas new moon is more like introspective and going into yourse-”

She was cut off as the door behind her opened again.

* * *

“We’re trying to spend the night here in the forest. Is that a good idea?” Lance asked hesitantly.

“Well...”

”Or have you ever heard of anyone doing that?” He thought he might have been getting a little annoying with his questions, but he was curious.

“A lot of people have died up there, but not recently, so I feel like you won’t die.”

“Ok, good start!” Lance said, laughing slightly.

“If you want, we could do a little tarot reading to sort of see what might happen. Tarot cards really tell you a lot about what you’re feeling subconsciously.”

Keith was the first to agree. “I mean, yeah let’s do it.” 

* * *

 

She quickly explained to them her setup, and then had them each shuffle the deck of tarot cards she had. She then put down three cards from the top of the deck, face up.

“Don’t be afraid, none of these are bad. It’s not what you think.”

She pointed to one, labeled ‘The Tower.’

”So the tower can usually indicate upheaval and chaos.”

”How is that a good thing?” Lance asked voice purposefully higher pitched than normal. 

“When everything collapses, you have to rebuild. So chaos isn’t always a bad thing. It can lead to the next chapter of your life.” 

She then pointed to a card labeled ‘Death.’ 

“Death can relate to the next chapter of your life.”

”The next chapter of my life is death?” Lance asked nervously.

“Death of an era. Death really means new beginnings.” 

Suddenly, they all heard a noise come from upstairs. They all shared skeptical glances before continuing.

She pointed to the card in the middle, which depicted a boy sitting up in bed, holding his head in his hands. “This card shows fear and anxiety. Sometimes this card can actually mean that fear is more in your head. To me, this says that you guys are gonna be more afraid than you need to be.” 

They discussed the hidden meanings of the cards for a bit, then decided to take their leave. The Wiccan told them some good methods for only inviting good spirits, and once again, they heard a noise. As they walked out the door, they thanked her for her help, and were on their way through the forest. 

* * *

“Guess what?” Keith asked, turning to Hunk as they all got out of the car.

“What brother?” Hunk asked.

“We’re setting up camp.” Keith replied.

”Where brother?”

Keith pointed to a part of the forest on their right. “Over there brother.”

Hunk continued to ask questions. “Why brother?”

Lance spoke up. “Well wherever we can find a campsite.”

”Its cold! We’re not camping!” Hunk objected, suddenly opposed to the idea.

“We’re sleeping here tonight.” Keith replied, a smile evident in his voice.

Lance and Hunk suddenly heard a noise from the forest. “What was that?”

“Bro the fog.” Keith said, zooming the camera in on it.

“No not the fog! There was a weird noise!” Hunk said.

Keith was skeptical. “I don’t hear anything but the wind.”  

* * *

 

They all got their bags and camping equipment from the trunk and began walking into the forest to try and find a campsite. Keith ended up finding a pretty nice area with flat ground and also a couple trees. However, it was really close to the beginning of forest, leaving them pretty much exposed. 

“We’re gonna get murdered!” Hunk said, his arms in his jacket due to him being cold. Keith and Lance couldn’t take him seriously and just laughed. “Look at where we are! This looks too nice/creepy.” 

“This looks insane.” Lance semi agreed. 

* * *

The video cut into a montage of them attempting to set up their tent. 

Lance, now holding the camera, complained, “This is such a difficult process.” 

“No it’s not.” Hunk huffed.

”Lance you’re gonna make us look not manly.” Pidge said from the other side of the tent, attempting to put her side up. 

“No we’re super manly.” Lance replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

* * *

 

“What why is it broken?!” Lance said hysterically.

The other three were attempting to put the sticks through the tent with little success.

“Dude were- were fucked!” Hunk cursed. 

“No, no it’s going.” Pidge said, pushing the stick through the tent.

”Never mind, we’re good.” Hunk said, returning to his task. 

* * *

 

“Look at that!” Keith said, pointing to their tent, which had surprisingly been set up correctly. 

Lance walked around it, camera in hand, and accidentally knocked one of the pegs holding it down loose. 

“Oh you motherfucker if you fuck up my tent right now.” Keith said jokingly as he went to fix it. 

With Hunk’s help, he eventually got the peg back in. 

“Brootthhher!” Hunk said, stepping back to admire their work. 

“Keith didn’t even connect his side.” Pidge mumbled. 

“My side was over there you fucking bitch.” Keith said once again jokingly, pointing to “his side.” 

* * *

 

After praising each other on the job they did, and a weird, random Donald Duck impression by Keith, they all finally hopped inside the tent. 

“This is not bad.” Lance said, smiling over at Keith. 

Keith wheezed and probably would have crossed his arms if not for the camera in his hands. “You did not have faith in me bro.” 

Lance looked off to the side as the camera zoomed into his face. 

* * *

 

“Do you realize it’s only 4PM.” Lance said licking his lips.

“...so?” Keith asked incredulously.

“We have around 12 hours before we can leave here.” Lance stated.

The camera turned to Hunk, who jokingly said, “I have to go to bed at 7.” 

Pidge spoke up from her side of the tent. “Yo my mom’s making supper at 6.”

”What is it?” Hunk asked. 

“Zucchini.” 

Lance shrugged. “That’s understandable.” 

* * *

 

After discussing what to do next, they decided they would go try to find a place to start a fire. 

“I am really happy about this. I mean look at this, dude.” Keith said, referring once again to their tent. 

“Yeah.” Lance acknowledged. 

They both turned suddenly as they heard another noise. 

“Can I say something-” Hunk was beginning to ask before being cut off. 

“W-w-w-w-w-w-wait.” Lance stuttered, pointing the camera in his hands towards the direction of the noise. “That sounded like a growl.” 

“Yeah it sounded like a growl, coming from that way.” Keith agreed. 

“There are no bears in California right?” Lance asked.

”Babe, the flag of California has a bear on it.” Keith deadpanned. 

“Oh.” Lance said, looking sheepish. 

They all heard the noise again and one by one, started laughing. It was just a motorcycle. They were just being paranoid.

Right? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I said I’d have this chapter up like two days ago. But 27 minutes of footage to write into a story is a lot, ok? Also I left out quite a big chunk of dialogue from the video because I felt like the way I ended it was pretty good. But again, I highly recommend you watch the actual videos so that it’s easier for you to understand this story! (On my phone it shows the end notes for chapter one on this chapter as well as these notes. Is it like that for anyone else?)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to basically copy all the dialogue in the actual video but I strayed a couple times. I couldn’t help myself! Also this is gonna be five parts because there’s five videos. The video is called Witches Forest: Found Key to Haunted Cabin by Sam and Colby and I highly recommend you watch it just so this story makes a little more sense. If you’ve already watched it, perfect! Also the first video is only 17 minutes long and this chapter took me forever to write. The next video is 27 minutes and I already know I’m in it for the long haul.


End file.
